


Simpler Times (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 Sam and Dean doing a classic salt and burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler Times (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gojyochan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gojyochan).



> This is the second of my three art prompts for the 2013 [spn-reversebang livejournal challenge](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/). Prompt SPN1030, it was claimed by [gojyochan](http://gojyochan.livejournal.com), who did a great job with it. Her story, _Simpler Times_ , can be found on LJ [here](http://gojyochan.livejournal.com/8793.html), or on Tumblr [here](http://brotherslovershunters.tumblr.com/post/74815440834/title-simpler-times-artist-cybel-author). The spn_reversebang challenge masterpost is [here](http://gojyochan.livejournal.com/8793.html).

  
Click on the thumbnails below for a larger images:

Simpler Times - Art Prompt SPN 1030  
[](https://postimg.org/image/fjnjh5wyh/)

Fic Banner:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/nqfj8qn15/)


End file.
